powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eustus MacAlister
Eustus MacAlister is the first ranger to wear more than two suits across their tenure since Super Megaforce. He is the first Shogun Black, ASD Blue, and the Quantum Galaxy Ranger/Pavo Ranger. He is portrayed by Colin Ford who would voice Wallaby in ''Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion''. Character History Childhood Eustus is one of the characters in this series who has lived in the area his whole life, but he has traveled many places in his years, and loved many girls. He became a Boy Ranger with Golden Wings at 16. He has made many friends from this. He is also has a history of being love lorn. Siding with the Shogun One of his most recent crushes, seen in Ally 1, is Aryia Quzell. However, when she changes her gender in the middle of Ally 3, he turns his furry on the GSA and swears he'd do anything to regret said choice. It's at this point General Magnator finds Eustus and gives him the Shogun Battler. He shortly after falls in love with TV Studio colleague Gwen Gifro. When she gets captured by B-roll after going on a film date, he frees her (and B-roll). His skills might have been weak compared to some of the GSA Rangers, but the control from General Magnator ingrained it into him, badly injuring Harvey Rivers in their first duel. He soon got the Black Mamba zord for his achievement, later stealing the Blue Jay zord in order to fight the GSA Megazord head on. Changing his heart Once Ashton finds out Eustus is Shogun Black, she goes over to the EnVengance Gym and talks sense into him. After this, the Black suit starts to crack. In Ally 26, he throws his morpher in the trash. He soon meets Rosa one on one. She ends up giving him a clone of the Gemini Power Rings she gave to the Starner Sisters, making him the team's Blue Ranger. As ASD Blue He ends up saving the lives of the other seven rangers when the local LGBT nightclub becomes the target of a terrorist attack. After joining the team, the Shogun begin to pull out all the stops, splinting the rangers hairs. Eustus decides to designate more rangers. Rose chooses Ashton's sister, Eliza, and Bridge Carson to help. Eliza becomes ASD Yellow and Bridge ASD Red. When the core rangers get transported to Japan, the remaining team must face another monster in Forge Bend. He ends up falling into a coma in a Megazord fight in the Gemini Robo, being put into the cryogenic suspension on the Andromeda Orion while the remaining team set off to find the Ohman Stones. Becoming the Quantum Ranger Ava gets Eustus out of Cryogenic suspension in Space 19 as she sees him as very important as Phoebe as become the new Shogun Black. To the benefit, he forgets most of events of the past year (Aryia becoming Ashton, the Thunderman's, who's James' boyfriend?). Captain Marisol awards him an eye patch and the Quantum Stone. Despite coming to terms with Ashton choices and choosing to allow him live to become the Quantum Ranger, he chose to rather put prophecy before his teammates, which led to him to form a close bond with his successor as Shogun Black. This, however is not expanded upon in the team-ups. In Revelation, he replaces Ashton as second in command. Along with the remaining rangers (with Charlie in Red), they meet the Lost Rangers, headed by Heckyl. Cameos Eustus, Ashton, and Marisol appeared in Legends and Lust as part of the Time Keepers. Eustus and Ashton would later appear in Hexagon. When Balfour escaped, The Thunderman's went to try and find him. However, he had become human again and was working for Dark Mayhem and the Iron Blade Conference. The GSA and Ursa Rangers helped in vanquishing the faction and restoring the Thunderman's Powers. In Daydream, Phoebe is playing in The Galaxy Squad Rangers would later return as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Suits Shogun Black (I) Arsenal * Dark stones ** Dark Stone * Shogun Battler Zords * Mamba-Jay Megazord ** Black Mamba Zord ** Blue Jay Zord Appearances: '''Ally 8-14, 18, 21-23, 25+26 ASD Blue Zord * ASD Bull Zord Arsenal * ASD Power RIng * Shark Sword Special Moves * Shark Washer * Shark Diving * Shark Rolling * Shark Jaws '''Appearances: Ally 30-37, BT 11+12 Pavo Ranger * Ohman Stones ** Pheniox Stone ** Pavo Stone * Pavo Blade ** Pavo Blade ** Phoenix Shield Zords * Quantum Rocket * Quantum Satellite * Quantum Tower Attacks * Milky Way: creates gold dust that allows him to disappear. * Supernova: creates a shining light that blinds opponents. * Phoenix End: performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Pavo Blade. * Bianary Impact: performs a slash attack with the Pavo Blade alongside another ranger * All-Star Strike: '''Preforms a powerful blast with the Pavo Sword ** '''Kyuren All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with 14 rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: 'An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers '''Appearances: '''Space 21-27, 29-35, Revelation, BT 11+12, Hex 22-23 Appearances Behind the Scenes Eustus is portrayed by Colin Ford. In ''Kyuranger footage, his suit actor is Yohei Fujita. In an interview shortly after the announcement he was going to portray Griffin/Gatekeeper, Colby Strong said he had auditioned for this role, but lost it to Ford. Notes * First extra blue ranger to be the only blue ranger in a season * First Shark Ranger since Jungle Furry * First Blue ranger to be a leader chronologically ** Even though Go Blue was in GOGOV * First ranger to wear an eye patch * First confirmed Autistic ranger, followed by Bridge, Eliza, Teddy, Mel, Seamus, Micheal, and Lizzie (Piper) * His arc as Shogun Black is based off Tommy from Mighty Morphin (more so Ashton's confrontation in Ally 26), Dr. Nakadai/'Trent from ''Abaranger/''Dino Thunder'' (was a villain in his first team-up Only, Mecha/Zord technicalites), and Misao Mondou from Zyuohger (personality/backstory, ranger color) * His last name is similar to RPM's Blue Ranger, Flynn McAllistair ** Colin Ford also portrayed a character named Joe McAlister in Under the Dome ''(based off the Stephen King novel of the same name).'' *** Interestingly, GSA/Galaxy Squad lives in twisted hybrid of reality and dystopia where its controlled by The Shogun, but the power still flows through different nations. * He didn't know Elizabeth was an audio animotronic until Galaxy Squad. He is the only member of both teams to have this distinction * He also is very similar to the other red sixth ranger, Eric Myers ** Both lead teams of their own at one point (Silver Guardians, ASD Rangers) *** Both are kind of lone wolves with few friends beyond the rangers (probably his colleagues in the Silver Guardians, the Gifro's and TV people) ** Both have a connection to the red ranger (Wes and Eric are best friends, Harvey was a boy ranger before he was kicked out due to his sexuality issues pre-series) *** Ironically, when Harvey died, he replaced his successor as leader, only for her to become the leader of A-Squad ** Both gain powers ups (Mega Battle and Pavo Ranger) ** Both have darker colors to contrast them from the team leader (Eric has a black background instead of white, Eustus has navy instead of black and silver-as well as a headset) *** This features makes his helmet look like an Ohman Stone' * He has an uncredited appearance in Daydream, meaning Nitro is the series where he doesn't appear See Also * Yousuke Shiina- Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Black helmet) from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger ** Naga Ray-Sentai Counterpart (used of the Shogun Battler and dark stones) from Kyuranger ** Misao Mondou-Sentai Counterpart (as an evil Black Ranger, personality) from Zyuohger * Kin'ya Samejima- Sentai Counterpart (as ASD Blue) from Sun Vulcan see Comparison Page * Tsurugi Ohtori- Sentai Counterpart (as the Pavo Ranger) from Kyuranger see Comparison page * Eric Myers-the first ranger to be called Quantum Ranger, as well as a red colored 6th ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Evil Rangers Category:Green Ranger (Power up) Category:The Shogun Category:Autistic Rangers Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:PR Darkness-elemental rangers Category:PR Reptile-themed Rangers Category:PR Sealife-themed rangers Category:PR Bird-themed Rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Crimson Ranger